


A Day in the Life of Wentworth Snart  [Age: 1 Year & 2 Months]

by GachMoBrea



Series: The Unexpected Series [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Baby, Baby Thoughts, Fluff, Gen, Goes with the Series, Wentworth POV, Worthy is a very clever Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is life like through baby Wentworth's eyes? <br/>Takes place on a regular, non-violent, day. He's a year and two months old.<br/>(He's a very smart baby.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of Wentworth Snart  [Age: 1 Year & 2 Months]

I wake up a little tired, but I know Daddy likes to get up before the sun does. My diaper sags as I use the bars of my crib to stand. I cannot wait to get it off. I call out to Daddy, because I am a big boy and big boys do not cry. At least, the lady who holds me all the time calls me a big boy.  
Daddy stretches as he gets to his feet and smiles at me. I knew he liked getting up at this time. It is dark but Daddy moves like he can see. He changes me quickly and he always does it the best. My diaper never pinches when Daddy puts it on.  
He puts me in my chair in the kitchen and pours round cereal on my tray. Then he gives me a sippy cup of milk, because I am too big for my bottle. Daddy makes his hot drink and eats the same cereal as me, but in a bowl. That is a real sign of me being a big boy. I eat the same food as Daddy.  
When the food is gone and I let Daddy know I do not want any more, he takes me to where my toys are and we build towers. Daddy actually builds them, I can't get them to stand when I try.   
When it is tall enough, he looks at me and says, "Go ahead Wentworth."  
I knock it over with a "rawr" because it makes Daddy smile. I like Daddy's smile. He has a different one when we are with other people, but the one he gives me when we are all by ourselves is the best.  
"You're hair looks just like Barry's," Daddy says in his quiet voice as he touches the top of my head. I am glad I can grow hair like Daddy. I do not think it would be good if I had no hair.  
While we play, Lis comes into the room to join us. "Lis" is what Daddy calls the lady who holds me all the time. She used to feed me all different kinds of colored mush too, but Daddy made her stop. Daddy is the best.  
The hair on Lis's head looks funny whenever she first wakes up. Some times I wonder how she gets it to stand up in all those funny ways. She drinks some of Daddy's hot drink and makes funny noises at me while Daddy goes back to our room. I laugh because some times her face matches her hair. When Daddy's comes back with new clothes, and some for me, Lis goes back to her room. I do not know why we cannot walk around in our sleeping clothes. I can sleep in anything Daddy or Lis puts me in, but I do not fuss as Daddy changes me. I even help Daddy find my hand when he gets worried about where it is.  
Lis comes back in new clothes too and she says to Daddy, "I think we should go out and get Worthy some shoes. Then he can practice walking outside."  
Daddy agrees and drives us in the car. He never lets Lis drive because he says she is bad at it. That makes her face go all funny but she always lets Daddy drive without crying. Lis is a big girl too.   
I watch the outside go by fast as I kick my feet to the music Lis plays.   
Daddy stops us in the middle of a big building. Lis takes me out of my seat so she can carry me as always. I hope she is not too sad when I start walking all the time. While we walk passed all the things in the building, Daddy keeps looking around like he is trying to see something that is missing. Maybe he left something here last time. I do not like it when I cannot find my things. Daddy has to find them for me.  
Lis stops in front of shoes that look smaller than Daddy's and pulls out a shiny pair. I do not like them, so I fuss.  
"Gold not your color, Worthy?" Lis makes her sad face.   
She tries another pair that I know is called the color red. It has the funny symbol on the side that makes Daddy's face change into something I do not know. I fuss and that makes Daddy laugh, so I know I did the right thing.  
"Looks like Wentworth isn't a fan of The Flash," Daddy says with his outside smile. Lis makes a noise with her nose and puts the shoes back.   
Daddy reaches up high and brings down shows. They are dark and have blue on them that looks like the lights from Daddy's special toy. I giggle and kick my feet so they know I like them. Daddy and Lis cannot speak like me.  
"Looks like we have a winner," Daddy looks at Lis and she makes her angry face again. Daddy ignores her and puts the shoes on me. They make it harder to lift my feet but Lis holds me as I stomp in them. They light up and it makes me laugh.  
Daddy lets me keep the shoes on as he goes to another lady to put the box in a bag. I do not know why we need the box. I cannot wear the box.  
We take the car to the park, I go there a lot when it is nice.   
My legs are still wobbly when I stand on my feet, but Lis holds both of my hands and Daddy walks next to us. My tummy is starting to make funny noises.  
"Hey guys," a voice I know says to Daddy and Lis. I look up and see my other Dad looking at us with a big smile. I make a noise to him so he can see my new shoes.  
"Hey, Worthy," he crouches down in front of me and takes my hands, "Look at you! You those new shoes?"  
I try to tell him Daddy picked them for me but my other Dad cannot speak like me either. It does not seem to bother him that he cannot understand. He smiles anyway.  
"Len and I just got them," Lis tells him, "We're practicing walking outside since Worthy doesn't seem to want to try on his own at the house."  
"Most babies take their first steps sometime between 9 and 12 months and are walking well by the time they're 14 or 15 months old. Though, there's no need to worry if he takes a little longer. Some perfectly normal children don't walk until they're 16 or 17 months old," my other Dad likes to talk a lot and kinda fast.   
"Thanks, Barry, we really needed to hear your vastly growing internet options on children," Daddy is using the voice that means my other Dad is being silly. I do not know what my other Dad said, but if Daddy thinks it is silly, then so do I.  
My tummy is starting to hurt and I really want to eat so I start to fuss. It is okay to fuss, even if you are a big boy, it is the only way to tell them what you need.  
"Sounds like he's hungry," Daddy says, he can always understand my fussing.  
My other Dad picks me up and gives me to Daddy. Then he goes a away for a few blinks then he is back and holding something in his hands that smells good. I reach for it since I want to taste it and my other Dad gives me a piece. I have to use one hand to eat it so I do not let go of Daddy.  
"Are you sure it's alright for you to be speeding around in public like that?" Daddy asks my other Dad as he holds me. Lis is making her sad face since she cannot hold me but I will not let go of Daddy. She can hold me later.  
"Most people don't notice," my other Dad shrugs, "Have you guys tried feeding pretzels to Wentworth yet?"  
"He's had the hard stick kind, but not that large soft one yet," Lis tells him. That is good because my mouth is full.  
"Has he shown any signs of allergies?" other Daddy asks, giving me another piece since I finished the first one.  
"Not yet," Daddy answers this time, "Lisa and I don't have any so I'm hoping he won't develop any."  
"Iris says there's supposed to be a circus coming to Central City next weekend," my other Dad says, giving me another piece. I am glad there is so much of it ,"Do you guys want to go together? Wentworth might like the elephants."  
"Or he might be traumatized by the clowns!" Lis sounds mad. I do not want to see the "clowns" if they make her mad. I do not like it when people are mad.  
"Maybe you're the one afraid," Daddy smiles his 'other people' smile, "Wentworth is a brave boy." It makes me happy to hear Daddy say that about me. I really am a big boy if Daddy thinks I am brave. Whatever "brave" means.  
"So let's not ruin that by risking exposure at such a young age!" Lis is still mad but there is another thing in her voice. Maybe she is sad and mad.  
"We could go and cover his eyes whenever a clown is around," my other Dad says, he gives me the last piece of the food. My tummy feels better but I keep eating since it tastes good.  
"It's a date," Daddy says and my other Dad's face changes color a little.   
My other Dad gets me a bottle of clear drink for after the food. It is not like my bottle from when I was smaller. It spills on my chin and makes me wet. They laugh a little when I try to use my tongue to stop the clear drink from spilling out so fast. I stop after a few tries. I can drink from my cup when we get home.  
"Is that the time?" my other Dad says, looking at something on his arm, "I gotta get back to the CCPD. We're closing a case against-"  
"Not interested in what criminals you're putting behind bars, Barry," Daddy stops my other Dad from talking too much. It must be nice for Dad to not have to use so many words. Daddy already knows what he wants to say.  
"I'll text you later with the times for the circus then, okay?" my other Dad says, walking away from us. Daddy waves him away like he does a bug and my other Dad leaves without any more words.  
My eyes are trying to close. I am so tired. I do not want to sleep but I cannot stop them from closing. Daddy notices and changes the way he is holding me. He always knows what I need.  
"Go ahead," he tells me as I try to see him with my closing eyes, "I'll be right here."  
Daddy is the best.

When I wake up again I am in my bed. My diaper needs to be changed again so I call for Daddy. There is a loud noise and a loud word but I do not know what it is. Daddy is there a few calls later and I smile at him. He has dirt on his face and it makes me giggle.   
"I was trying to fix a walker for you," Daddy tells me as he changes me, "Your Aunt broke it when she was putting it together. She's just as bad as your other Dad when it comes to children's equipment."  
I do not know what Daddy is talking about but he is using his 'just us' smile and I try to tell him how happy I am to see it.   
When he finishes he takes me to his workshop and I get to see all of Daddy's things. I am not to touch them, Daddy says they are not for me. I forget that a lot and Daddy keeps telling me so I know next time. He sits me in my playpen with the books I can hold by myself. There is something on the other side of the room and Daddy goes to it and starts moving it around.  
I try to focus on the shapes and colors on my books as Daddy works. It is hard. I do not know what they all mean. I only know when Lis or Daddy tells me when we look at them together. I hit the book when I see a color I do know and look up to tell Daddy.   
"Good job, Wentworth," Daddy tells me and he gives me his 'just us' smile. We work good together. When I am bigger and can walk like Daddy and talk like Daddy I will help him with his toys.

The sun is gone and Daddy has turned on all the inside lights to make dinner. I get to help from my chair by holding spoons or other objects Daddy gives me. Daddy is good at making food. There are little square things in a pot and it makes the room warm. Lis comes into the room and kisses me on the cheek.  
"I didn't know ravioli came in such tiny sizes," Lis says, looking in the thing Daddy is working with.  
"There's a lot about food you need to learn, sis," Daddy says, moving his arm in front of her to put his spoon in.  
"What's the point in learning if you or a restaurant can do all the learning for me?" Lis moves to put plates and things on the table.   
I like it when we all eat together. Daddy can tell when I do not like food. I mostly spit it out but Lis will some times put it back in. She does not know me like Daddy does.  
When we eat Daddy's food, it tastes good, I try to get it in my mouth but it is slippery and the red stuff gets on my face and clothes and all over my chair. Lis thinks it is funny. Daddy merely smiles and tries to help me.  
After I am done, Daddy gives me a bath. Lis does not give me baths, only Daddy does but Daddy makes sure the water is not too hot so I like it that way. When I am not too dirty, Daddy lets me play with toys when I am in there. Daddy gives the best baths.   
After my bath Daddy puts a new diaper and sleeping clothes on me. He wraps me in my blanket and reads to me as we sit on his bed. I sit in Daddy's lap because that is the best place to see the shapes of the book. Daddy reads me two whole books before my eyes start to close again. I try to keep them open. I like to hear Daddy's voice. It makes me happy. Daddy keeps reading and my eyes close more and more until they close...  
"Goodnight, Wentworth," Daddy says, kissing me on my head. I fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> For "Dorea" because our fellow Archiver inspires me.
> 
> {Disclaimer: I own not the show, nor the characters.}


End file.
